


Comfort

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: “I want to thank you for last night,” you said softly, while looking up at him. “It was nice of you to take care of me like that.”A frown formed on his face. “You sound as if none ever did that for you before.”HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Kudos: 2





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little update to this series! I hope you’ll enjoy reading it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Comfort**

“What are you doing tonight?”

You idly twirled the rose you had taken from the vase on the coffee 0ewtable between your fingers. “I wasn’t planning much really.”

“Oh…” Hilde sounded disappointed. “That’s too bad.”

“Yeah, well…” You gave a shrug. You weren’t feeling up to being the third wheel between her and Duo again. 

Besides that you were not in the mood for partying. During the afternoon the recording system at the studio had crashed, leaving you unable to continue. You were lucky that the material you had recorded during the morning had been saved so you hadn’t lost any work, but it still sucked. Especially now that you were so close to wrapping up the recording sessions. 

“Just let me know if you plan to go out after all,” Hilde said. “Isn’t Heero in town?”

Oh, he was in town, but you weren’t planning to call him and ask him to be your date. Not after that little stunt he pulled, punching Trowa Barton in the face at Sylvia Noventa’s party last week. You hadn’t been there because you had been too focused on recording, but it hadn’t taken long for the news to reach you. It wouldn’t have been so bad (you would have cheered him on silently), if the rumors about you and him hadn’t flared up again afterwards. You suspected he and Trowa had quarreled about you, since Heero had become a bit more possessive of you since the weekend in New York. 

You weren’t sure if you were liking it. Back in New York, you hadn’t minded, but now that you were back home you weren’t certain if getting more involved with him was a good idea. The sex was super nova, but you weren’t ready to settle down again. Not with a model anyway. The last time you had tried that, you… you shivered and pushed the memories away.

“I’ll call you later, Hil,” you told her with a sigh. “Not in the best mood right now. Enjoy your evening and make sure that Duo doesn’t drink too much. I need him tomorrow.”

She laughed. “Right, right.”

You hung up and sank down on the couch, a weary sigh escaping you. “Fuck it.”

Now your mood had sunken to an all time low and it was your own fault for letting yourself remember. You unsuccessfully tried to suppress another shiver and made a grab for the soft fleece blanked that was thrown over the arm of the couch. You wrapped it around yourself and sunk into the depression. 

_One night,_ you told yourself. _One night I’ll allow myself. Tomorrow it’s back to work._

-x-x-x-

“Alright! It’s a wrap!”

You grinned and pulled off the headphones, before wandering out of the recording booth. Duo was smirking at you from his place behind the desk.

“It’s gonna sound awesome!” he told you.

“I hope so.” You sat down beside him and stretched out your legs.

Your producer smiled at you. “Relax, it will!”

“I know, Otto,” you said while smiling back. “You’ll do your best. As always.”

“We should celebrate,” Duo told you. 

“Not tonight,” you said. “I’m ready to sleep for a month or so.”

“This weekend then?”

“Sure, sure.”

“I’ll get us some spots on the guest list,” Duo promised you. 

“Try Opera,” you said. “I like that place.”

He grinned at you as you got up. “Sure thing.”

You gathered your bag and coat and left the studio, very intend on going on home to take a hot bath and get a long night of sleep. Your plans were effectively ruined however, when you spotted the familiar black Mercedes in front of your house. You groaned and killed the engine of your car, before quickly getting out and stomping over to the door. He was waiting for you in the living room.

“I’m not up for company,” you told him as you stormed inside.

“Well, hello to you too,” Heero said dryly. “How have you been?”

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Sorry. Been a few crazy weeks.”

“I know,” he said while getting up.

You took your first good look at him and sighed for a whole other reason. The dark grey designer jeans were tight and emphasized the strong muscles of his thighs. On top of it, he wore a thin black sweater with a V-neck that showed off a tempting glimpse of skin. His hair was mussed, falling over his forehead in messy locks, and you felt your fingers tingle with the need to smooth them. The effect he had on you still startled you. Even after a whole damn year. 

You went over to him and slipped your arms around his neck, rising on your toes to kiss him. His arms slipped around your waist and pressed you against him as he took over the kiss, deepening it. A tremor ran down your spine and when you cupped his cheek, you discovered that your hands were trembling. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered when you pulled back from the kiss. “I didn’t mean to be a bitch.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against your forehead. “I’ll go if you want me to leave.”

You nuzzled the side of his throat and rested your head against his shoulder. “Hmm… no. But I won’t be the best of company tonight.”

He pulled you with him to the couch and made you sit down. “Relax. You want tea?”

What was he doing? “Heero…”

“Humor me.” He gave you that smirk that you loved so much, and you found your own lips quirking in answer.

“Alright. Yes.”

You flopped back onto the couch, while he went in search of Helen. No doubt she had hidden herself in the kitchen after letting him in. You’d have to tell Duo that his mother was being sneaky again. You wondered why Heero had showed up though. You had been successful in avoiding him the past two weeks. After New York you really could do without the distraction he provided. All your attention had been focused on finishing the recordings. But now that your days in the studio had ended, should you let him in again?

He came walking back into the living room, carrying two steaming mugs. He made you sit up and handed you one of the mugs, before sitting down beside you. His arm slipped around your shoulders in an easy gesture. 

“I’ve missed you,” he told you.

“It’s only been two weeks,” you told him with a cheeky smile. 

“Hn…”

“How black is Barton’s eye?” you asked him casually.

He smirked and shook his head. “Pretty black.”

“Why did you punch him?”

“Because I felt like it.”

You rolled your eyes. “Heero…”

He chuckled. “He deserved it. He was being an ass and I wanted him to shut up.”

“About what?”

“You, actually.”

You bit your lip and fell silent. 

“He pretty much thinks you’ll call him,” Heero said. 

“Let him keep thinking that,” you said dryly. “I said I wasn’t done playing, didn’t I?”

His hand came up to absentmindedly play with your hair. “Hn…”

He had an odd and intense look in his eyes, and you found yourself shying away from it. It was strange. You normally weren’t shy. You blamed it on the lack of sleep and the stress of the recording sessions. In a few days you’d feel like yourself again and then you would be able to think about Heero with a clear head. 

You sipped your tea and leaned your head against his shoulder. “The recording sessions are finished,” you told him. “In a few weeks the mixing will be done and then I’ll get to listen to the end result.”

“And in the meantime?” 

“Ugh… photoshoots and promotions. And I also have to shoot a video clip,” you tucked your feet under you, getting more comfortable against him. “I don’t want to think of all the work I still have to do before the album actually gets released.”

He chuckled and kissed your temple. “You need a good night of sleep.”

“Hmm…” You gave him a coy smile. “And maybe some of you when I wake up.”

His teeth flashed when he grinned. “I’ll have to stay the night then.”

“I don’t mind. You make a comfy pillow.” You rested your head against his shoulder to emphasize your point. “Hil said CK wants to broadcast the commercial again.”

“I heard,” he confirmed quietly. “I’ve seen some drafts for the ads this year. They used different pictures.”

“Hmm…” you sipped your tea. “The pictures were gorgeous.”

This was actually nice, sitting down with him like this and just having idle conversation. It relaxed you and slowly the knots of tension in your shoulders unraveled. The tea added to the process of calming you, and soon you found yourself fighting sleep. Heero gently took your mug from you and put it on the coffee table. 

“Come on,” he said quietly, while swooping you up into his arms. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Hmm… ‘kay.” Your head lolled against his shoulder as he carried you upstairs and into your bedroom. 

He helped you undress, and you sighed when you were finally able to crawl under your comforter. He came to press a kiss against your forehead, his hand smoothing your hair back.

“Get some rest,” he told you. “I’ll be up in a while, okay?”

“Yeah… Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He gave you a small smile and got up. 

You were asleep before he had even left the room. 

-x-x-x-

When you woke up the next morning you found yourself tangled in sheets and Heero’s limbs. It was oddly comforting to wake up like this, after all the stress of the past two weeks. It was comforting that he was here, that he had taken care of you when you had come home. It had almost been… domestic. You felt rested and peaceful, your mind clear. 

You heaved a content sigh and shifted so you could look over your shoulder at the gorgeous man sleeping behind you. He was holding you tightly, his legs entwined with yours. You took your time watching him. Even after a year you still found new things in his looks to like. He still made you breathless. Almost a year, you mused. You could still remember the desperation of that first encounter. That first taste of him had left you addicted. It was a dangerous thing, but you rather liked to flirt with danger when it came to Heero. 

It was because you could trust him. Last night had made that very clear to you. In comparison to Zechs he was so painstakingly different. Zechs never had the mind to fix you a cup of tea and sit with you after a long and rough day. He wouldn’t listen to your grousing, and definitely wouldn’t have punched another man in the face for you. Heero had done all of those things. 

“You’re a little exceptional, Heero Yuy,” you whispered with a smile. 

“I like hearing that,” he murmured sleepily.

You laughed and slapped his arm. “How long have you been awake?”

He opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, stretching languidly. You turned over on your other side so you could fully appreciate the movement of muscles under his skin. You reached out and idly trailed your fingers over his abs. 

“Feeling better?” he asked.

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He tugged you closer to him and you nestled in the crook of his arm. 

“I want to thank you for last night,” you said softly, while looking up at him. “It was nice of you to take care of me like that.”

A frown formed on his face. “You sound as if none ever did that for you before.”

You shrugged. “Zechs never…”

“He’s a bigger ass than I thought.” He almost sounded angry. 

“Well, yes.” You bit your lip, contemplating if you should say more on the issue. “The relationship I had with him wasn’t healthy.”

He could tell that it was a subject you weren’t comfortable talking about, so he tugged you closer for a kiss. Glad for the distraction, you buried your hands into his hair and lost yourself in him. You smiled when he rolled your onto your back and settled his hips between your thighs. 

“In a hurry?” you teased him.

“I recall you said you wanted some of me when you woke up.” He gave you a grin and nipped at your jaw. “I do plan to deliver.”

You wrapped your legs around his waist and arched into him. “I’m all yours.”

You knew he would ask about Zechs. He had asked before and you had refused to speak about it then. Now you had given him a glimpse and he would want to know. Because he cared.

Quite exceptional indeed. 

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
